


Rainy Day

by Ellohcee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, One Shot, chat is a confused boy, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellohcee/pseuds/Ellohcee
Summary: Chat Noir is having a rough day, and he knows just where to go for a good nap and some head scratches.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing I've had sitting around for a while that goes with my fanart [Here](https://ellohcee.tumblr.com/post/165144677538/and-update-11318-heres-a-drabble-to-go-with)
> 
> And you find the tumblr post for the drabble [Here](https://ellohcee.tumblr.com/post/169677420758/rainy-day)

It was quiet, an overcast evening that only lent the barest dim light from outside. Marinette was lounging on the chaise, reading on her phone, when she heard a tapping on the skylight above. She waved a hand idly, knowing he could see from there, and heard the window lift open.

“Princessss,” came a sad little whine as he climbed down.

Marinette stirred in surprise, looking over where he’d just crouched down onto the bed, looking dejected. “Chat, what’s wrong?” she asked, standing up to see him better. She’d never heard his voice quite like this before, was he hurt?

“I’m tired,” he whined softly, his form visibly trembling with fatigue as he let out a rough sigh. “Can I take a nap with you?”

Marinette huffed as the tension dropped with her shoulders, looking at him skeptically. “I was under the impression you have a perfectly good bed at home?” she teased, tilting her head quizzically.

Chat’s face turned a shade desperate, fearing she would kick him out. “Yeah but it’s all the way at home and you’re not there so I don’t get cuddles there. I sleep better with cuddles and you’re here and you give good cuddles-” he rambled petulantly, his voice shaking with exhaustion the whole way through.

“Alright alright,” Marinette caved, cutting off his desperate pleads. She only meant to tease, but it had invoked a very real attempt to make a case for himself to stay. “Come down here you big dork. You must be tired, I was only teasing,” she chuckled with a fond smile, watching him crawl to the edge of the bed and down the ladder.

“I’m really tired,” he sighed in agreement once he reached the floor, letting Marinette lead him over to the chaise. She sat down first, scooting to one side and leaning against the backrest before patting the open spot next to herself. Chat crawled onto the chaise with her, dropping his head comfortably onto her stomach and slinging an arm over her waist. The other arm snaked around behind her back to curl around Marinette’s middle and held her tight. Chat let out one more big sigh as his legs curled up behind him, eyes immediately closing.

“Chaton, you poor thing, why are you so exhausted?” Marinette asked softly, placing one hand on his cheek and the other running fingers slowly through his hair in the way he loved. The hero melted under her touch, sinking down further and practically going limp.

“I didn’t sleep… like, at all last night, and I had to take care of a bunch of stupid stuff then I had to patrol…”

Marinette clucked her tongue, regarding him with a frown. “Chaton, you should have told Ladybug, she would understand,” she said matter-of-factly.

Chat’s breath puffed softly in another sigh. “No, I mean yeah, she would understand, but I don’t want to bother her with an extra patrol, it’s not fair,” he said honestly.

“I’m sure she’d much rather have you take a day off and rest up, she wouldn’t want you pushing yourself if you’re having a rough day,” Marinette stressed, trying to convey to him her feelings of Ladybug when she wasn’t supposed to be Ladybug.

“I knoww,” he groaned, burying his face further into her hoodie and nuzzling her stomach.

Marinette let out a small puff of air, smiling as she rubbed a thumb softly along his jawline. “Chat, you’re such a good person. So selfless. You know she appreciates you, right?”

“…yeah,” he replied softly. “She doesn’t need me though, it’s really nice that she keeps me around.”

“Chat,” she said sharply, but still in a low voice. His ears flicked at the reprimand in her voice. “You’re not a sidekick to be ‘kept around.’ Of course she needs you. You two are partners, I’ve seen plenty of times where you save her or help her in a tough spot. Ladybug may purify the akumas, but you two support each other.” Chat started to make a sound like he would protest this besmirching of his Lady, and she realized she was treading thin ice. “Look, I’m not doubting Ladybug’s abilities, she’s amazing,” Marinette said, earning a pleased consent from Chat. She rolled her eyes. “But you are too, minou. And you two make each other stronger. You’re just as important as she is, you know that.”

Chat was silent for a long moment, and she almost started to wonder if he’d fallen asleep, but eventually a small, quiet whine made it’s way from where his face was hidden. “Chat?” she asked, tilting her head down to try to see his face. But he merely squeezed her tighter around her middle, almost desperately so. “Mari,” he whispered, almost too quiet for her to hear. “You’re too nice to me.”

Marinette paused against her immediate response, which was going to be light and teasing, detecting something wrong in his voice. It was hesitant, almost like he couldn’t understand why she said these things to him. He was usually more relaxed and less showboaty around Marinette than with Ladybug, but on rare occasion he got very real. Sometimes it surprised her, but mostly it made her sad. “Chaton,” she said quietly, running her thumb gently across his face, his cheekbone, his jawline. “Why wouldn’t I be nice to you?”

In the ensuing silence, she heard the gentle patter of rain starting, as if his sadness caused the clouds to open up where they’d been holding back before. It filled the quiet of her room with a somber air, and her worry grew for the boy cuddled against her. “Hun?” she prompted softly, threading her fingers into his bangs.

Chat felt a strong swell of emotion in his chest like a flood, the combination of this gentle touch and the softly concerned term of affection catching him off guard in such a good way. He suddenly wanted so badly to tell her who he was under the mask, to have her see the real him and touch his face like this with such tender compassion. But he couldn’t. First would be the guilt, if anyone knew who he was he wanted it to be Ladybug first, whether or not he held her romantic attention. Then he also had this great dynamic with Marinette.

As Adrien, she was so nervous and flighty around him, that sometimes he wondered if she still disliked him from their misunderstanding upon first meet. But she would still be downright cold with him, right? So maybe she was just uncomfortable around him for some reason. She’d gotten better over the last year, but it still confused him. She was confident and fiery and proud around everyone else, what was different about Adrien? What had he done wrong?

But as Chat, oh with Chat, she was something else. She was witty, self-assured, and sassy, but also incredibly gentle and supportive when he needed it. She reminded him of Ladybug like this, but less strict. Once she got more familiar with him, she wasn’t adverse to closeness like Ladybug was. She indulged him, encouraged him, and lifted his spirits. Ladybug did that too, but not with such tender compassion that Marinette expressed. When it was just them, she was a wonder. Marinette amazed him, and he feared her knowing who he was would ruin that closeness they’d slowly developed.

She was like a best friend, but not like Nino. He thought he might have a crush on her, but not like Ladybug. She was never embarrassed to let him cling and cuddle, and by how tightly they wound together sometimes an outside observer would swear they were dating. But their touches were innocent, a deep, comfortable level of friendship that there was no shame.

“Chat,” she said again, breaking him from his wandering thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Marinette’s face was full of concern, and he realized he was worrying her with his sad behavior and that long stretch of silence. So he smiled at her as best he could manage, a real, if exhausted, smile. “I just mean you’re too good for me, Princess,” he sighed, closing his eyes once more.

Marinette felt some of her concern leave, but she knew he was hiding something still. However, if that was all he felt up to sharing, she wouldn’t push. People had their boundaries, and it wasn’t her right to pry too deeply. “You’re too much, minou,” she whispered, grabbing the blanket that was half under her legs and carefully pulling it across his body. In response to this, Chat practically hummed with warmth and affection, nuzzling into her once more as her fingers returned to his hair. “Take your nap. Do you want me to wake you at any particular time?” she offered.

“An hour, maybe. I don’t have to be anywhere else tonight, but I shouldn’t bother you for too long,” he replied, already drifting off.

“You’re never a bother, Chat. Take all the time you need,” she added, feeling the smile on his face since her other hand was resting on his cheek still. His arm tightened around her for a moment in a thankful hug, clutching the fabric of her hoodie as a low rumble rose to accompany the sound of rain.

Marinette smiled at the sweet boy wrapped up with her. She’d only heard him purr a few times before, he had to be really buttered up and happy for it to happen. It seemed to be an increasing occurrence, and it made her feel really good to know she could make a bit of a difference for him on his off days. Marinette was never certain how she could help him, as his civilian life was mostly a mystery to her, but if cuddles and encouragement could help with some of the after effects of his daily life, than she was perfectly happy to oblige. “Sleep well, minou,” she whispered.


End file.
